True Welsh Dragon God
by fireblue27
Summary: What if Issei was attacked by a future enemy just before he started attending Kuoh Academy? How would this change affect the balance of Issei Hyoudou's Life and the cannon timetable of DxD? Stronger Base issei- Non Boobs for Brains Issei. {Still a pervert}. -Own nothing but the storyline.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing put the differences between the plot of my own story and the cannon.**

* * *

"Balance Breaker!": Dialogue

I Wonder what kind of girls I'll see today!: Monologue of Main Character

_"I wonder if Issei would like this dress?"_: Thoughts of Another Character [Note: Not sure I'f I'll use this one.]

**[Dragon Booster!]-[My partner and I will defeat you!]**: Boosted Gear calls, Draig talking out loud.

_**[Partner, time is running out!"]**_: Draig Communicating with Isse.

"Nyah~" - "Nyohyohyo~": Dialogue with Seductive Teasing Tone, or Annoying Teasing Tone. Replaces the musical note used in the light novel translation. (Not sure if you all know what I mean)

* * *

**The Harem poll for the discontinued [At least for now] Welsh dragon Gamer story will now serve as the harem poll for this story. I'f you want to add a new member to the harem poll then PM me.**

**I hope you all enjoy my story and review your thoughts on it and any ideas you may have. I've done a-lot of imaginative thinking about how I want my story to go, and I've mostly connected the dots between each event in my mental organizer but I'm still missing a few ideas on how to give him connections with certain factions so I'm open to any ideas.**

**I'm also willing to listen to ideas for Occ's you guys come up with. No guarantee that I'll use it though.**

**Also, if you ever have an idea on a new story you want me to make, if its from an anime I don't mind writing about then I'll consider doing it.**


	2. Dragon's Rage

Main Ark: Red Dragon's Awakening

"Dragon's Rage"

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Two middle aged men could be seen standing in standing near the entrance of the Hyoudou Residence. The younger displaying an aura of silent displeasure and the older showing a childish excitement.

The younger one spoke first upon seeing his elder reaching for the door. "I suggest you cease to act in ways that will merely be disadvantageous to our cause. What merit is there in entering Bael and Gremory shared territory merely to provoke an unknown sacred gear wielder?"

The tone used used by the elder, silver haired man was one capable of agitating even the calmest of people. "None, Nyohyohyo~ This friendly old man just wants to play a bit, is that such a bad thing?"

The younger of the two, with black hair did not reply and instead gazed silently at his elder while releasing an aura of being unsatisfied with the answer he had been given, though the silver haired man payed it no mind and entered the house, after bypassing the lock with a special power.

"Hey, who's there!" A female voice cried out in alarm, likely due to having her door opened at such an early time in the morning.

"Yoo-hoo~ Its the devil! Nyohyohyo~!"

* * *

**(Issei Hyoudou POV)**

Today is April 4th, my 16th birthday. I, Issei Hyoudou intended to spend the day peeping on the woman's baths with Matsuda and Motohama, while discussing how we would make our entrance to Kuoh Academy, a school that only began accepting male applicants three days from now on April 7th.

It was supposed to all be perfect, we would have girls throwing themselves at us left and right every moment of the school day. They would have swooned at our every move, and we would have done them silly, make them pregnant, and never call back.

However, when I woke up this morning, it was anything but perfect. It is truly a terrifying experience to find the bodies of your mother and father nailed to the wall above your bed, blood dripping from them and covering you.

The blood curling scream escaping from my mouth is one that will haunt anyone that heard it for years to come.

* * *

**(Issei Hyoudou POV)**

My hands shake out of control as I attempt to grab hold of the doorknob. I'm certain I just heard voices coming from the area just in front of the door to exit.

I should have called the police and be hiding somewhere as I talk to them right now, but I've always been a stupidly brave person when it comes to pain being inflicted on a friend or even a recent acquaintance.

It feels like every one of the negative emotions I've felt in my life rushed to the surface, and if I just sit around while police take care of the person who did this to my parents, I'd hate myself for my weakness the rest of my life.

I'd rather die than live such an unfulfilling life, and every cell in my body is telling me to hit something, especially my left arm which is pulsing crazily as though about to explode.

The door creaked open slowly as I checked around for a life form every small crack further I opened it. The sound grating on my eardrums as my eyes scanned the room as though in a trance.

The pulsing in my arm has reached the point of being painful, but I ignored it in favor of walking down the hallway to where my ears heard the voices.

My body moved in a robot-like fashion as I walked. I suspect my eyes have been drained of emotion... rather, my entire being has been drained.

After what just happened any normal guy would be hiding and waiting for the police, crying their guys out, running away, and/or screaming like a maiden.

Not me… All I feel is a rage so hot it's left my should feeling colder than Ice. I feel nothing but cold rage and am moving solely because of this rage.

I at last reached the end of the corridor during my monologue and turned the corner only to lock eyes with a middle-aged man with a dark-priest look to him standing on the opposite side of the room.

The fact that his outfit consisted of crimson and black didn't help. His eyes are are red with… a purplish glow to them? His appearance is one difficult to describe with words. He also has two purple light sabers.

My emotions returned in full force, the coldness I'd been feeling vanished, obliterated by intense heat which even burns my skin.

"Why…? What the hell did my parents ever do to you! How could you do that to them!" I can't imagine the pain they felt until death finally released them… and I... was enjoying a wet dream when it happened!

His eyes which held no regret, anger, or emotion whatsoever, and mouth locked in a scowl you'd give to one whom you know without a doubt is an ant to you only served to anger me even further as he replied.

"It is was the fate forced upon them the moment you were born. Do not fret, you will soon join them. It is your own cruel fate to be slaughtered by my hand."

This guy… "Fate? Because I was born…? So you're saying it's my fault? … Just die and go to hell, you crazy bastard."

The burning within my left arm contracted itself within my wrist before releasing a bright red light, that blinded me and shocked me to my very core.

**[****Boost]**

My rage filled eyes released their lock on my opponent in order to momentarily glance at the new appendage on my arm.

Though that turned out to be a mistake, because in that same moment he appeared right in from of me and and pierced through both of my shoulders with his lightsaber like blades.

"I fail to comprehend why someone like him would take an interest in the weak [Twice Critical]. That man… could he have tricked me… No, there's nothing to gain from doing so."

While I continue to lose blood and am being destroyed by the worst pain I've ever felt in my life, he continued to mutter things I didn't understand as though uncaring of me or my suffering.

… My parents, must have experienced suffering to an extent far beyond what I am feeling right now. Knowing that, there's no way I can give up. "Ergh! Die, you bastard!"

**[Boost]**

He somehow jumped back a good 10 feet to dodge my wild swing, but I lack the energy to care for such things. "Hmm, your sacred heart has already advanced to stage two? That may have been a top 50 record speed."

He watched me as I pulled his blades out from my shoulders and gripped them tightly in my hands with a rather disturbed expression.

"You… Are you truly a mere human? To continue moving your arms and even consider attacking me despite the pain from my attack and the blood you lost is not a human feat."

Not human… huh? "It hurts…" I felt my voice break a bit when I said that. "It hurts so bad I can't take it, and this sword feels like its attacking my very soul just from holding it."

He seems to be waiting for me to continue, and has taken no steps to defend himself as I walk toward him with his own swords in hand.

"But when I compare this pain to what my parents went through, it does nothing but give me even more strength! I swear I will kill you, so start saying your prayers you bastard!"

**[Explosion]**

"Ergh!" I swung the two blades at him in a cross formation as best I could, and in a display of skill he ducked under my wild slash and delivered a swift uppercut to my jaw.

"Gaah!" I was sent into the floor by the he surprisingly immense strength behind his attack, dropping the swords in the process.

My vision was begining to go black from the pain, but I wouldn't allow myself to give up until he was dead on the ground.

"... Strange. There shouldn't be a stage three for a [Twice Critical.] That should have been your balance breaker… perhaps this is a sub-species balance breaker? But then what does it do…"

He nonchalantly said things I couldn't hope to understand while staring at my downed form and used a strange technique to fuse the sabers together into a proper sword leaking vile energy. "Though, It seems you've at last reached your limit."

_**[...ei Hy...ou**_

I glanced up at the strange light saber wielding evil priest to see If he'd heard anything, but he merely stood over me and nonchalantly watched me as though waiting for what i'd do next again.

_**[Issei Hyoudou.]**_

… I'm starting to hear voices calling my name. I guess I really am about to die aren't I?"

_**[Issei Hyoudou! If you wish to exact revenge upon the man before you, Then do it!"]**_

The voice spoke to me in a way that made me think of a powerful and giant being, like a huge robot or maybe...

**_[I am one of the two great Dragons that stole the principal of Domination from God. The Red Dragon Emperor, Draig. I reside within the sacred gear you have been gifted, The Longinus, [Boosted Gear.]_**

Sacred gear… Isn't that what the weird priest was talking about…? Isn't that the gauntlet on my left hand? So this dragon lives inside of it.

… I should probably be much more unbelieving but I can't be bothered to work up the energy to feel disbelief right now.

_**[If you wish to obtain the power to defeat this man no matter the cost, then say the phrase at the forefront of your mind!]**_

"To the Heavenly Red Dragon that embodies Domination… I, the one who holds thy soul within me, request that you grant unto me the power to destroy my foe, and show me the power which breaks the balance of this world!"

The evil priests eyes widen in fear and realization and after a glance at my gauntlet he swings his sword at me in full force. "The new wielder of the boosted gear is someone like you!?"

I caught his blade in my hands, both of which had become that of a Dragon, alongside the rest of my body. I can't feel a single part of my body that isn't covered by scales, though it seems as though my body has been covered by dragon skin rather than become that of a dragon.

_**[Indeed, the ability to turn a human into a dragon is one which I do not posses, but , I can give you a result not unlike an artifact in a game that strengthens all your bodies capabilities. Issei Hyoudou, you must not be killed by a man such as this!]**_

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!]**

The pain I am feeling hasn't lightened in the slightest, but the power I can feel within my body far surpasses what I imagined the result of this power up would be.

**[Countdown Start!]**

My emotions are all over the place. My heart is barely able to keep the crazy things and emotions they've triggered within me from exploding. Even though I feel this way, one thing has not changed. What this bastard did to my parents... it can't be reversed! The fact that my parents are dead cannot be changed!

Tears streamed down my face as my vision became clouded with rage. My opponent slashes his sword horizontally and released a purple wave of vile energy from it towards me. I took the attack head on as I charged straight at him.

"I'll kill you!"


End file.
